ALMAS GEMELAS
by nitamaricl
Summary: Solo una pequeña idea que se me ocurrió viendo BBF y escuchando varias canciones. Me encanta esta pareja por eso tendrá un final feliz.
1. Chapter 1

**Almas Gemelas**

**ACLARACIONES: **LOS PERSONAJES DE BBF NO ME PERTENECEN, SINO A LA CADENA DE TELEVISION KBS AL IGUAL QUE LA CANCIÓN DE CAMILA.

**Capitulo I. **

**CHO GA EUL**

Dos personas estaban en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, dos personas que se miraban con melancolía en sus ojos, una joven muy hermosa pero sencilla de Corea que se encontraba en esa cuidad trabajando como modelo y un joven coreano también muy apuesto pero que en ese momento tenía un labio roto y usaba lentes oscuros por su ojo morado.

Ella Cho Ga Eul, sostenía una carta hacia el hombre que le había gustado desde que era una adolescente

So Yi Jung el gran ceramista, él tomo la carta y ella le dijo que no la abriera hasta que llegara a Seúl, y que tuviera un buen viaje, Ga Eul hizó una pequeña reverencia a su sunbae se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Horas después en Seúl Yi Jung al fin saca la carta de su chaqueta mientras se sirve un poco de Whisky y hace una mueca de dolor al momento que la herida de su labio toca el licor, pero sabe que el dolor físico de su labio no se compara con el dolor que su corazón va a sentir al leer esta carta… la carta de la mujer que se convirtió en su aire y lentamente comienza a leer…

Aquí estoy escribiéndote esta carta, en mi habitación de hotel, después de volver a verte en el museo de la cuidad de Tokio, luego del éxito de tu exposición, luego del ese beso forzado que me diste…

_Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,_

_tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,_

_tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi y... y..._

So Yi Jung, la primera vez que te vi quede hipnotizada con tu belleza y elegancia sobretodo con tú sonrisa es raro pensar eso de un hombre pero eso fue lo que sentí al conocerte, esa fue mi primera impresión de ti, pero al ir conociéndote como el casanova de frío corazón que no creía en el amor y esa actitud tuya tan engreída una parte de mi te detestó y me dije a mi misma que aunque eras increíblemente apuesto no debía sentir nada por ti.

En Nueva Caledonia me seguías a todas partes al principio porque Goo Jun Pyo te lo había pedido para poder estar a solas con Jan Di y después me seguías para saber de quien estaba enamorada Jan Di ya que mi bocota lo había dicho cuando me sentía corralada por ti….. también fue allí donde me dijiste que las almas gemelas no existían…. esa vez no te creí pero hoy mi corazón si lo cree…

Sabía que debía olvidarte, sabía que debía cuidar mi corazón para que tu no lo llenaras pero fue imposible sobretodo después de lo que hiciste por mi, para olvidar a mi ex novio, pensé que ese sueño podía ser más largo pero me lo dejaste claro la noche de San Valentín, que tu no sentías nada por mi, pero era joven y muy terca y ya te habías hecho indispensable para mi.

_Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,_

_si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,_

_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

Cada vez que venías a buscarme me tomabas por la muñeca y me llevabas siempre dejaba que lo hicieras una parte de mi se alegraba por eso, ya que tú eras mi todo, tanto así que decidí tomar clases de cerámica solo por ti como iba a saber que la maestra sería tú primer amor… siempre supe que una parte del amor esta hecha de dolor y me dolía, el verte autodestruirte después del accidente de tu mano, el ver como aun sufrías por Cha Eun Jae el darme cuenta que sólo eras un inmaduro y un cobarde.

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_

_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_

_no me quedan ganas de sentir_

Decidí que ya no podía más que lo había dado todo y que no había recibido nada, que solo me había dejado envolver en este mundo de los F4 primero por Jan Di y luego por ti, que nunca serías mi alma gemela por eso te dije que ya no volvería por ti, que intentaría olvidarte pero luego me dijiste esa promesa que yo sería la primera persona que buscarías cuando volvieras de Suecia y me sentí llena de esperanza.

4 años es demasiado tiempo y la vez es como un suspiro, nunca intentaste contactarme siempre cuando sabia de ti era a través de Jan Di, no se cual era tu intención, que te olvidara, bueno Yi Jung después del año 3 me di cuenta que sólo vivía de ilusiones y que tu promesa era tan efímera como la brisa de primavera y mi corazón dejo de latir más fuerte cuando escuchaba tu nombre y ya no tenía ganas de sentir…

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_

_busca tu camino en otra parte_

_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

Nunca pensé que cumplirías tu promesa pero allí estabas parado en mi salón de clases mientras les enseñaba cerámica a los niños, tú y esa sonrisa matadora claro que me sorprendí de verte y claro que me dio mucha vergüenza cuando los niños dijeron que tú eras mi novio, yo solo les había dicho que tenía un amigo ceramista en Suecia y ellos con su gran imaginación lo transformaron en mi novio…

Pero ese día parada frente a ti después de la celebración de la fiesta de compromiso de Jan Di y Jun Pyo tuve la suficiente fuerza para decirte que es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver, que debías seguir con tú vida como yo iba a seguir con la mía, que debías buscar a su verdadera compañera y que yo buscaría a la persona indicada para mí y que recuperaría ese tiempo que se me fue pensando en que tú podías ser esa persona… cuando dije esas palabras me miraste como si efectivamente se te hubiera roto el corazón, al menos eso pensé, pero unos segundos después volviste a ser el mismo de 4 años atrás y supe que sobrevivirías y efectivamente no fui importante para ti, cuando caminaba sola a casa me di cuenta que efectivamente mi corazón aunque triste se sentía mas ligero.

_Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,_

_sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,_

_el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y..._

¿Por qué huyes Ga Eul? me decían mis padres cuando les conté que me iría a Busan a trabajar en un nuevo jardín de niños con un sueldo mucho mayor del actual, yo les respondí que no huía que solo intentando hacer lo que yo consideraba mejor para mi, para ser una mejor maestra, como persona me miraron con tristeza después de todo soy su única hija pero me apoyaron.

Cuando estaba en el aeropuerto con Jan Di y mis padres, solo por un momento pensé que vendrías a despedirte pero por supuesto que nunca llegaste sólo Jan Di me dijo que pronto volverías a Suecia y que estarías en Corea para su boda, que sería en dos años más, supe que habías hecho de Suecia tu refugio como yo lo iba a ser con Busan.

_Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí_

_las cosas no suceden porque si,_

_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

En los meses siguientes desde mi llegada a Busan pasaron demasiadas cosas a los dos meses de estar trabajando conocí a un hombre, un fotógrafo, pensé que me estaba tomando el pelo cuando me dijo que era la chica mas hermosa que había visto y me dio su tarjeta, que era de una agencia de modelos, pensé que no lo volvería a ver más pero una tarde me esperaba fuera del jardín para preguntarme porque no había ido a su agencia y que hablaba completamente en serio cuando me dijo que era hermosa, yo lo mire y le dije que era obvio que no le creía, porque punto uno, era un extraño sacando fotos en un parque a la gente, punto dos yo estaba con los niños y me dio miedo por ellos y punto tres era Japonés lo que me causaba aun más desconfianza, pensé que se enojaría y que se iría de allí pero sólo río muy fuerte y me sonrío, era raro pero esa sonrisa me recordó a la tuya Yi Jung…

Mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados luego de conocer a Soichiro Tanaka el gran fotógrafo y dueño de la agencia de modelos Nomi, porque él insistía en que debería hacer castings e ir a ver si conseguía trabajo como modelo, yo siempre lo rechazaba pero luego de un mes seguido yendo a buscarme cuando terminaba mi turno en el jardín de niños le dije que si, nunca pensé que trabajaría como modelo de publicidad menos que lo haría en Japón, estaba en Tokio luego de 6 meses de dejar Seúl y de 2 meses como modelo que te volví a ver, claro que tu no me viste yo estaba con Soichiro en un club celebrando el ultimo contrato, tú estabas con Woo Bin sunbae y rodeado de bellas chicas y riendo como si la vida para ti fuera muy buena y aun después de todo este tiempo me dolió verte…. mire a Soichiro y le dije que nos fuéramos que necesitaba descansar él que no entendía, me tomo de la mano y me llevó de vuelta al hotel… esa noche lloré hasta quedarme dormida y a la mañana siguiente mientras me miraba en el espejo entendí al fin que nunca habría nada entre tú y yo….

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_

_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_

_no me quedan ganas de sentir _

Estaba de vuelta en Seúl sólo por un par de días faltaban 4 meses para la boda de Jan Di y como sería una de sus damas de honor estaba en ese lugar para la prueba del vestido… Habíamos pasado una linda mañana con Jan Di y Ha Jae Kyung la otra dama de honor, después de la pruebas de los vestidos habíamos hablado de lo mucho que lo diferente de nuestras vidas ahora, Jan Di ya se había titulado de doctora y trabajaba con el abuelo de Ji Hoo, Jae Kyung estaba a la cabeza de las empresas de su familia y yo trabajaba como modelo de publicidad…

Paseaba por un hermoso parque pensando en lo distinto que era mi vida ahora a la de la niña de la tienda de avena cuando me senté en una banca mirando el atardecer cuando vi una figura conocida que venía hacia mi, eras tú, Yi Jung sunbae me saludaste con tu sonrisa y me preguntaste si te podías sentar, que me habías visto caminar hacia el parque y quisiste saludarme me invitaste un café y yo acepte, me contaste que ya estabas a la cabeza del museo de tu familia que viajabas a todas partes del mundo buscando piezas para el museo… que cuando estabas en Tokio habías visto una fotografías de una modelo que era igual a mi en toda la cuidad, no me preguntaste si esa modelo era yo supongo que pensaste que eso era imposible, me llevaste a la casa de mis padres y cuando estaba a punto de salir de tu auto me tomaste la mano y me preguntaste si quería salir a una cita contigo mañana, te dije que no porque yo tenía novio… se que te mentí en ese momento pero tenía miedo de volver a sentir algo por ti estaba cansada muy cansada.

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_

_busca tu camino en otra parte_

_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti, y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

El aire marino de Busan es como un bálsamo para mi corazón, allí estaba también Soichiro quien siempre me hace reír con sus ocurrencias, y me dice que debemos volver a Tokio que esta vez no serán sólo fotografías que querían que participara en un MV de un grupo muy conocido en Japón que mis fotos les habían encantado y que era perfecta para ser la protagonista de su video, mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando en la recepción el segundo día desde mi llegada a la ciudad, me dijeron que me había llegado algo, era una invitación para una tú exhibición la cual ibas a presentar en Tokio por primera vez, me pedías que fuera ya que querías una cara conocida de apoyo y que podía llevar a mi novio si estaba con él aquí …

El museo de Tokio es realmente hermoso y tu exposición también lo fue, te vi llegar del brazo de una despampanante mujer la cual yo ya había visto, una de las modelos más codiciadas de Japón según me dijo Soichiro el que me acompañó y al que le pedí de favor que se hiciera pasar por mi novio por esa noche, el me sonrío y me dijo que le debía una, después de la presentación mientras observaba más de cerca tu obra llegaste a mi lado con una copa de champaña para mi, me dijiste que estabas contento de que hubiese ido y que me veía muy linda y que porque no le había contado que ahora trabajaba como modelo, justo llegó Soichiro y tuve que presentártelo cuando le preguntaste si era mi novio y él dijo que si, vi un brillo especial en tus ojos, tu nos presentaste a Sakura la modelo y nos saludamos de forma atenta después de todo ya nos conocíamos con ella, fue allí que nos dijiste que fuéramos al un club para celebrar.

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_

_busca tu camino en otra parte_

_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

Nunca me gustaron mucho los clubs pero allí estaba en el mismo VIP en que te había visto hace meses la primera vez que vine a Tokio, mientras los veía bailar a ti y Sakura más sentía que había hecho lo correcto sacándote de mi vida y que reafirmaba que estaba mejor sin ti.

Soichiro me invitó a bailar y yo acepte de buen grado después de todo era un club, bailamos un par de canciones cuando llegaste al lado nuestro y le pregustaste si podía bailar contigo como Soichiro no sabe que parte de mi pasado eres, no dijo nada y se alejó para conversar con Sakura, me tomaste de la cintura y yo ya podía oler el alcohol en tu aliento, te pedí que no me apretaras tan fuerte mientras bailamos, tú me sonreíste y te acercaste lentamente a mi, supe que querías besarme y intente resistirme lo mas que pude pero tu siempre has sido más fuerte que yo y me besaste, nunca pensé que sería de esta manera, soñé una y mil veces nuestro primer beso pero la realidad contigo siempre es más cruda, te mordí para que me soltaras y cuando pude sentir tu sangre en mi boca me soltaste y me miraste con rabia pensé que ibas a pegarme cuando vi la mano de Soichiro en tu hombro y el puñetazo en tu cara que te dejo en el suelo.

Mientras Soichiro me sacaba de ese club entre sollozos hacia nuestro hotel me jure que no volvería a sentir nada por ti porque de verdad…. Hoy estoy mejor sin ti.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por los reviews espero estar a la altura con el capitulo 2, aunque lo hice un poco apurada pero ya lo tenía en mi cabeza, el tercero tardará un poco más.

Aclaraciones: No me pertenecen ni los personajes ni la canción

**Almas Gemelas**

**Capitulo II**

**So Yi Jung**

**Dígale- David Bisbal**.

El sol pegaba muy fuerte me dolían los ojos y la cabeza, llevaba ya una semana desde que volví de Tokio donde la había visto a ella, no podía hacer nada mas que pensar en mi Ga Eul y que esta vez ya la había perdido para siempre, pero eso no podía pasarme otra vez, no iba a ser igual que con Eun Jae, esta vez me había dado cuenta que amaba a Ga Eul más que a todo, ella era mi aire y nada tenía sentido si ella no estaba a mi lado.

Luego de una ducha me dirigí a ver a la única persona que me podía ayudar a recuperar a mi aire pero tendría que convencerla de que mis intenciones eran buenas de que amaba a Ga Eul porque ella era la única en que podía confiar y la única que me podía ayudar… tendría que hablar con Geum Jan Di. Convencerla de que me acompañara al taller no fue fácil pero una vez que le dije que era por Ga Eul y por su felicidad ella aceptó y mientras le servía te a Jan Di, comencé a desnudar mi corazón…

_No ha podido olvidar mi corazón_

_Aquellos ojos tristes_

_Soñadores que yo amé._

La primera vez que vi a Ga Eul encontré que era una chica común, bonita pero igual a cualquiera de la calle no la encontré especial y pensé que iba a ser fácil de conquistar como a las otras, pero al tratarla más me di cuenta de que era una persona compleja, una amiga fiel, alguien con ideas fijas de la vida, siempre buscando lo mejor de las personas, siempre poniéndose en segundo lugar, primero contigo Jan Di luego conmigo.

Cuando comenzó a llenar mi corazón en verdad no lo se mi interés hacia ella fue mayor cuando ocurrió lo de ese estúpido que la hizo sufrir, esa fue la primera vez que la vi llorar de forma tan desgarradora, esa vez su mirada llena de tristeza se clavó en mi alma, nunca pensé que en el futuro yo sería la causa principal de esas lagrimas y de esa mirada.

Después de entender que mi primer amor sólo sería un recuerdo comencé a pensar en la persona que me ayudó a superarme, a salir del hoyo en que me encontraba y el rostro de Ga Eul era lo único que estaba siempre presente. Jan Di, me di cuenta después de lo del accidente de Jun Pyo y de lo mucho que sufriste por su perdida de memoria de lo terrible que podía ser el amor, primero mis padres, luego Eun Jae y después lo de ustedes, yo en ese momento hace casi 6 años me di cuenta que amaba a Ga Eul, pero tuve miedo, en ese momento mi cobardía era mas grande que mi amor, pero antes de partir a Suecia le hice esa promesa, se que te habló de ella, una promesa vaga pero que llenó sus ojos de esperanza y me quede con esos hermosos ojos soñadores los 4 años que estuve lejos.

_La dejé por conquistar una ilusión_

_y perdí su rastro_

_y ahora sé que es ella_

_todo lo que yo buscaba._

Jan Di se que fui un tonto al irme sin dejar nada claro con tu amiga pero sentía que debía partir, en Suecia me convertí en un gran artista, tenía la ilusión de que sería así, debía ser mejor que mi padre, pero créeme, Ga Eul siempre estuvo conmigo ella era la inspiración de todas mis piezas, ella era mi musa, y no había día que no le hablara a las fotografías de ella de mi celular, se que debí comunicarme, se que debí estar más presente no tienes que decírmelo, pero como bien lo dijo ella soy un cobarde y al estar de vuelta me dolió cuando me dijo que no quería volver a verme, fue en la celebración de tú compromiso, pero lo entendí después de todo no me había contactado con ella por 4 años aunque había cumplido con la promesa que le hice por eso no hice nada cuando se fue a Busan, pero hoy me cansé de ser un cobarde, me cansé de luchar contra este amor que siento, me cansé de callar que la amo a ella a Ga Eul ella es mi aire y la necesito para seguir viviendo.

_Y ahora estoy aquí_

_buscándola de nuevo y ya no está_

_se fue._

Jan Di No esta en Busan, no esta en Tokio, los investigadores de Woo Bin no saben donde se fue esa es la razón por la que recurrí a ti, tú eres su mejor amiga, su confidente yo se que tú sabes su paradero te lo imploro Jan Di, dime donde esta.

_Tal vez usted la ha visto_

_dígale.._

_que yo siempre la adoré_

_y que nunca la olvidé_

_que mi vida es un desierto_

_y muero yo de sed._

Se que la viste antes de desaparecer porque me lo dijo Woo Bin, se que ella se contacta contigo, dile por favor que la amo, que ella y sólo ella ha llenado mi vida en estos años que es con ella con quien sueño cada vez que cierro los ojos, que sólo en ella pensaba mientras trabajaba en Suecia, Jan Di dile que es mi aire…

_Y dígale también_

_Que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar._

_No hay brillo en las estrellas_

_Ya ni el sol me calienta.._

_Y estoy muy solo aquí_

_No sé a dónde fue_

_Por favor dígale usted._

Dile también que no me importa que tenga novio que aunque tenga que destrozar con mis manos a 20 tipos ninguno podría alejarme de ella que ahora que he decidido luchar lo haré hasta final, aunque me odie por como actué con ella en Tokio, dile que no lo pude evitar, el verla tan feliz en los brazos de otro tipo me lleno de celos necesitaba sentirla mía aunque fuera una vez pero ahora ya no puedo con esta soledad, no se donde esta, dime donde esta.

_Fueron tantos los momentos que la amé_

_Que siento sus caricias_

_Y su olor está en mi piel_

_Cada noche la abrazaba junto a mí_

_La cubría de besos_

_Y entre mil caricias_

_la llevaba a la locura._

Se que no debería decirte esto Jan Di pero quiero que entiendas que la amo, aunque me digas que no me crees porque me has visto con otras mujeres desde mi vuelta, bueno desde que ella me rechazó y desde que entendí que la amo, todas las mujeres que he tocado han sido ella, no me mires de esa forma, se que no lo entiendes pero cada caricia que entregaba, cada cuerpo que tocaba cada beso que compartía aunque los cuerpos pertenecían a otras mujeres siempre en mi mente fue ella, su perfume, su cabello, su boca sólo ella mi Ga Eul.

_Y ahora estoy aquí_

_buscándola de nuevo y ya no está_

_se fue._

_Tal vez usted la ha visto_

_dígale..._

_que yo siempre la adoré_

_y que nunca la olvidé_

_que mi vida es un desierto_

_y muero yo de sed._

Mientras miro a Jan Di la veo dudar, no sabe si es lo mejor decirme donde se encuentra mi aire pero después de pensar un rato me mira a los ojos y me dice que me lo dirá, que Ga Eul esta muy triste por lo que pasó que tiene miedo de verme, pero también me dices que crees que ella aun me ama porque si no, no le dolería tanto la forma en que actué con ella, no preguntaría por mi, me dices entonces que ella esta en Londres con el fotógrafo que estará allí unas dos semanas haciendo un catalogo.

Yo mientras te llevo de vuelta a tu departamento te digo que por favor no le digas a ella que ire a Londres que quiero que todo sea una sorpresa para que no sienta miedo de mi.

_Dígale también_

_que sólo junto a ella puedo respirar_

_no hay brillo en las estrellas_

_ya ni el sol me calienta..._

_y estoy muy solo aquí_

_no sé que donde fue_

_por favor dígale usted_

_dígale._

"_Jan Di muchas gracias"_ me dices mientras me ayudas a bajar del auto frente a mi departamento, mientras veo como te alejas a toda velocidad, se que te iras a Londres esta misma noche, Yi Jung Sunbae, porque al fin entendiste que amas a mi amiga y que para que el amor sea completo debes luchar por él, te deseo suerte y también se la deseo a Ga Eul porque ella ha sufrido mucho por tu causa deseo que te entienda para que ambos al fin puedan ser felices.


	3. Chapter 3

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Boys Before Flowers no me pertenecen tampoco la canción de Daft Punk, aunque la traducción es mía y la adecue a mi historia. Muchas gracias a las personas que han leído esta historia de corazón gracias, sus comentarios me llenan de alegría y orgullo. **Merci beaucoup.** **Je n'ai jamais pensé** **quiconque** **lirait** **à Paris**.

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

**Capitulo III**

**Soichiro Tanaka**

**Daft Punk- Something About Us**

Ga Eul significa otoño en coreano, es raro pero fue justamente en otoño cuando la conocí, a la mujer que sería mi ángel, mi tenshi.

Ese día comenzó muy mal, necesitaba con urgencia una modelo y había ya visto a unas 50 chicas pero ninguna le gustaba a mi cliente, era una cuenta de 5 millones de dólares y los necesitaba con urgencia para seguir con mi proyecto en Corea, mi agencia de publicidad Nomi que es mi sueño.

Elegí Busan por lo cercano a Japón, a mi hogar y el hogar de las mayorías de mis clientes, y elegí Corea como mi centro de operaciones, ya los modelos en Corea tanto hombres como mujeres, son mejores para trabajar, tienen algo especial.

Esa tarde recuerdo que salí con la cámara, para relajarme un poco y tomar algunas fotos de paisajes, estaba sentado en una banca en un parque cercano observando mi alrededor, nunca imagine que me iba a conocer a un ángel en ese parque, lo primero que vi fue a los niños, un pequeño grupo de unos 10, que estaban observando las hojas caídas, fue en ese momento cuando me fije en la maestra, era la criatura mas hermosa que yo había visto, quizá no tanto por su belleza física, sino por lo que proyectaba, una dulzura infinita y paz.

Le tomé una 20 fotos antes de que se diera cuenta y cuando lo hizo decidí presentarme, le dije efectivamente que era la chica mas hermosa que había visto y le di mi tarjeta, pensé que ella me llamaría a la mañana siguiente, así que cuando volví a la agencia lo primero que hice fue imprimir sus fotos, ella no llegó al siguiente día pero si mi cliente, justamente estaba observando una de las fotos de ella, la que más me gustaba cuando mi cliente entró tomó otras de las fotos y me dijo que ella era la modelo perfecta para su producto, trate de explicarle que la joven de la foto no era una modelo pero al cliente le pasó lo que a mi se fascino con Ga Eul, y me dio un plazo de 2 meses para convérsela de hacer su campaña sino no había contrato.

Dos días después la esperaba a la salida de su trabajo para preguntarle porque no había intentado contactarse conmigo, me reí de buena gana con sus razones porque eran bastantes lógicas y me prometí a mi mismo que esa chica llegaría a ser mi modelo y que sería un gran éxito, me costó un mes convencerla pero al fin cedió, nos fuimos a Tokio hicimos la campaña y fue increíble.

Tokio se llenó de su imagen y con eso llegó un segundo contrato aún mas ventajoso que el primero… la llevé a celebrar al mejor club de la ciudad después de todo gracias a ella estaba llenándome de dinero, estábamos en el VIP con todos los compañeros de la agencia cuando la vi fijarse en el VIP del frente, donde se encontraban dos tipos celebrando con unas chicas, al dejar de observarlos ella me miró con melancolía y me pidió que la llevara al hotel, no entendí sus razones en ese momento y no quise preguntar, ahora recuerdo que uno de esos tipos era el ceramista So Yi Jeong.

Acepté de buen animo el hacerme pasar como su novio frente al famoso So Yi Jeong, en el museo de Tokio, pensé que era para sacarles celos y casi lo confirmé cuando él llegó del brazo de la modelo más bella de todo Japón, pero entendí que era para protegerse ya que cuando los vi interactuar era obvio que entre ambos habían fuertes sentimientos.

Cuando llegamos al club recordé porque me parecía tan familiar la cara del sujeto, lo de la noche de celebración en ese mismo club meses atrás, lo de la molestia de Ga Eul…

Recuerdo que la invité a bailar y ella aceptó, casi me olvido de la razón de estar allí ya que lo estaba pasando bien bailando cuando So Yi Jeong me pidió bailar con Ga Eul, sentí algo raro pero pensé que nada pasaría y me fui a conversar con Sakura la cual conocía de antes, más no tardé en sentarme cuando me di cuenta de la situación, él la estaba forzando a besarlo y ella lo rechazó, sentí una inmensa rabia que me nubló la vista cuando estaba de espaldas a él y al mirar a los ojos a Ga Eul vi miedo, tome el hombro de ese idiota y le di un golpe que lo dejo en el suelo, recuerdo también que la tome de la mano y que lloraba y me prometí que nadie le volvería a hacerle daño, que la protegería ya que kamisama me había mandado uno de sus ángeles al cual yo debía proteger y entendí el porque de entre todas las mujeres que habían pasado por mi vida ella se convirtió en la más importante.

Londres es una de mis ciudades favoritas, hermosos paisajes llenos de vida muy apropiados para las diversas tenidas del catalogo que estábamos haciendo aunque Ga Eul seguía mal por lo de Tokio, este trabajo era lo que los dos necesitábamos para despejarnos, ella como siempre muy profesional y perfecta, por lo que terminamos más temprano de lo que teníamos proyectado y decidí que era momento de hablar. La invité a pasear por la orilla del Támesis para conversar de mis sentimientos…

_Puede que no sea el momento correcto_

_Puede que no sea la persona correcta  
_

_Pero hay sobre nosotros que quiero decir  
_

_Porque hay algo entre nosotros de todas formas_

Ga Eul, se que el recuerdo de Tokio aun esta muy fresco en tu mente y ahora se lo que So Yi Jeong es en tu vida, pero quiero que me escuches bien porque desde que aceptaste trabajar conmigo te has convertido en una importante parte de mi vida, y no solo tenemos una relación laboral, somos más que eso.

_Puede que no sea la persona correcta_

_Puede que no sea el momento correcto_

_Pero hay algo sobre nosotros que tengo que hacer_

_Una especie de secreto que voy a compartir contigo_

Quizá tú solo sientes gratitud y amistad hacia mi y quiero decirte hoy, en esta cuidad, lo que tú eres para mí, paro mi caminata y la miro a los ojos, mientras la tomo de los hombros y la abrazo, ella se queda muy quieta, siento latir mi corazón fuertemente acerco mi boca a uno de sus oídos y le susurro..

_Te necesito más que cualquier cosa en mi vida_

_Te deseo más que cualquier cosa en mi vida_

_Voy a extrañarte más que a nadie en mi vida_

_Te amo más que a nadie en mi vida…_

Tú eres mi Tenshi (ángel) y Kamisama (Dios) me eligió para cuidar de ti, necesito que te quedes a mi lado porque si no estas conmigo me siento vacío… Tenshi aishiteru (ángel te amo) le repito, te amo, mi dulce ángel caído del cielo.

Dejo de abrazarla lentamente y ella me mira con sorpresa, cuando va a responderme toco suavemente sus labios y le sonrío diciéndole que no debe responderme ahora, que lo haga cuando vuelva a Busan luego del matrimonio de su amiga y que por ahora sólo seré su protector a lo lejos, le digo que se ha hecho tarde y que debemos volver al hotel ya que mañana partimos a Paris para el final del catalogo.


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaraciones: No me pertenecen los personajes ni la canción, tampoco la traducción de la misma que es una mezcla de traducciones diversas, quizá no sea la más literal pero es la que más me sirve para la historia.

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

**Capitulo IV**

**So Yi Jeong**

**It`s You – Super Junior**

Mientras me dirijo al aeropuerto de Seúl para viajar a Inglaterra a encontrarme con mi destino le pido a Woo Bin que averigüe con sus contactos, el hotel de Ga Eul y su itinerario, se que pronto tendré la información, y este es un vuelo relámpago y espero estar solo unas horas en Londres para volver a Seúl ya que aunque se que estoy luchando por mi felicidad no debo olvidar mis obligaciones como la cabeza de mi familia.

Mi hermano no me falla y mientras me siento en el avión me envía la información que le pedí y me desea suerte, prefiero no saber los métodos de cómo llego a la información, pero hoy más que nunca agradezco el tenerlo de amigo.

Londres nunca me ha gustado, pueden decir mil cosas sobre lo espectacular de esta cuidad pero esa niebla que siempre la acompaña me deprime y hoy no me ayuda con mi estado de animo, se que solo tengo esta noche para verla ya que según la información de Woo Bin en la mañana se va a Paris y mi vuelo de regreso es para esta misma noche.

Mientras la espero en el lobby del hotel donde se hospeda me siento muy nervioso, se que un trago de whisky bajaría mi ansiedad pero quiero estar con mis cinco sentidos cuando hable con ella, de esas palabras dependen nuestra felicidad y aun no se si ella estará dispuesta a escucharme…

La sigo con la mirada cuando la veo entrar junto a su supuesto novio, se me corta un poco la respiración con sólo verla y mi corazón comienza a latir mas rápido y me fijo que aunque esta animada no esta tranquila.

Se dirigen al ascensor cuando me acerco y la llamo…. Ga Eul…

_Eres tú (eres tú)_

_Eres tú (eres tú)_

_Eres solamente tú para mi (eres tú)_

_Eres tú (eres tú)._

Claramente te sorprendes al verme, porque la ultima vez fue en Tokio en el aeropuerto cuando me entregaste tu carta y después de ese maldito beso, cuando te alejaste de mi entre lagrimas al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Sakura porque el golpe de tu amigo me dejo inconciente.

Tu supuesto noviecito trata de alejarte de mi, mirándome con desprecio pero te digo que necesito hablar contigo, casi te ruego, que sólo será un par de horas, tú me miras con una mirada fría y me dices que aceptas pero sólo para cenar, te guío hacia la limosina que arrendé para que nos llevara a un fino restaurante donde espero que podamos hablar tranquilos.

_No necesito otra persona, eres sólo tú para mi_

_Incluso si lo preguntas una vez más, eres sólo tú para mi._

_Aunque tengas a otra persona…_

_No lo puedo evitar, no puedo dar marcha atrás._

Aunque no hablamos en el auto y ni siquiera me miraste una vez, me sentí feliz de estar a tu lado, me sentí completo, cuando llegamos al restaurante nos dirigimos a un salón donde vamos a estar solos cenando, cuando al fin nos sentamos tú me miras fijamente y me preguntas como en un susurro _"Sunbae ¿Qué haces aquí?"_.

Te miro y te sonrío espero que de una forma dulce y te respondo, estoy aquí por ti… Aunque se que sales con ese fotógrafo y antes de que me respondas te pido que esta vez solo me escuches, que esta vez sería yo el que hablaría y comienzo a desnudar mi corazón por segunda vez pero frente a la persona más importante para mi.

_En el momento que apareció tu mirada_

_En ese momento mi corazón fue capturado por ti_

_Yo te elegí y no me arrepentiré_

_De hecho, eres tú para mi…_

Ga Eul, comienzo, te has convertido en mi aire, no puedo vivir sin ti, no te voy a mentir contigo no fue amor a primera vista, pero mientras más te trataba más cuenta me daba de la maravillosa persona que eres, aunque tú no lo creas hoy te puedo decir que la primera vez que me fije en ti de un modo especial fue mientras paseábamos por Nueva Caledonia después de eso la vida de todos se volvió complicada y cuando al fin me decidí por ti fuiste tú la que me rechazaste, pero hoy ya me he decidido, me costo mucho pero te he escogido a ti, sobre cualquier otra mujer y no solo eso tú, Ga Eul eres más importante para mi que yo mismo…

_Lo que los demás digan no me interesa_

_Incluso si alguien habla mal de mi, yo sólo te veo a ti_

_Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú_

_Incluso con el paso del tiempo._

Se que mucha gente te ha dicho que yo no soy bueno para ti, ni el indicado para compartir tu vida, muchos me dijeron que solo te causaría daño y pena que nunca te podría hacer feliz, por mi forma de ser, yo mismo llegue a pensar que si me quedaba contigo terminaría siendo como mi padre con mi madre pero ya no me importa porque cuando cierro los ojos sólo veo tu dulce rostro y sé que cuando deje este mundo y vuelva a él te buscaría para amarte otra vez, quiero envejecer a tu lado.

_Incluso si te digo "te amo" mil veces, incluso si lo digo diez mil veces_

_En el interior mi corazón esta en llamas, y mis labios se secan _

_Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú_

_Incluso con el paso del tiempo_

Tú eres la única a la que le he dicho te amo y podría hacerlo millones de veces durante toda nuestra vida, nunca me había sentido así, cada vez que te veo mi corazón parece que corre una maratón, cuando te veo las ganas de besarte son tan fuertes que siento que la garganta se me seca, ya no quiero a otra en mi vida mas que a ti, quiero verte sonreír tomar tu mano todos los días hasta el día de mi muerte y aun más allá de eso.

_Sólo por ti, sólo por ti_

_Sólo por ti, sólo por ti_

_Sólo por ti, sólo por ti_

_Sólo por ti, sólo por ti_

_Sólo por ti, eres tú._

Sólo por ti he recorrido medio mundo para decirte lo que siento, sólo por ti he bajado la guardia para decirte que te amo, sólo por ti me he humillado sabiendo que estas con otra persona porque se nota que él siente algo por ti pero Ga Eul sólo por ti voy a luchar hasta el final porque tú eres la única para mi.

_No necesito ninguna palabra, eres sólo tú para mi_

_Incluso si ya es muy tarde, eres sólo tú para mi _

_Sé que este amor esta mal pero no puedo renunciar_

_Simplemente no puedo dejarte ir._

Mírame a los ojos y pregúntate si te estoy mintiendo al decirte que te amo aunque ya no sientas nada por mi porque tienes a otro, aunque sientas que mi amor llega demasiado tarde y que no es bueno para ti, no voy a renunciar a ti, Ga Eul me he mentido por muchos años pensando que no era amor lo que sentía por ti pero hoy en esta cuidad lejos de Corea te lo digo, no voy a renunciar a ser un nosotros aunque tenga que cambiar toda mi vida aunque aun después de esta conversación pienses que yo no soy el indicado no voy a dejarte ir, no puedo dejarte ir porque tu eres mi todo.

_Mis helados labios te llaman constantemente_

_Gritan buscando tu calor_

_Aunque yo llame, incluso si no recibo respuestas, sólo eres tú_

_Y esperaré por ti._

Sueño contigo todas las noches desde que estaba en Suecia, siempre el mismo sueño, te llamo y te busco por un bosque hasta llegar a un prado llenos de flores y te veo corro hacia ti buscando abrazarte para sentir la tibieza de tu piel pero al llegar a tu lado desapareces, nunca me hablas en mis sueños sólo me sonríes tristemente y te das vuelta y huyes de mi, Ga Eul tanto en mi sueño como en la vida real esperaré por ti, esperaré que vuelvas hacia mi y que esa sonrisa sea de amor.

_Lo que los demás digan no me interesa_

_Incluso si alguien habla mal de mi, yo sólo te veo a ti_

_Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú_

_Incluso con el paso del tiempo._

No me importa ir contra el mundo si tú quieres estar conmigo, hoy no me interesan lo que digan de mi si tu estas a mi lado porque tu mirada puede borrar todos los errores de mi pasado y comenzar otra vez de cero una nueva vida juntos por mucho tiempo.

_Incluso si te digo "te amo" mil veces, incluso si lo digo diez mil veces_

_En el interior mi corazón esta en llamas, y mis labios se secan _

_Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú_

_Incluso con el paso del tiempo _

Ga Eul mírame cuando te digo que te amo, tomo un poco de agua para poder seguir hablando la miro mientras ella hace lo mismo y sus labios se humedecen y yo sólo quiero besarla, y me doy cuenta que aunque mis palabras han sido claras quizá su corazón ya no lo esta, por un momento cierro los ojos pensando que ya perdí que no vale la pena luchar pero escucho su voz diciéndome _"Sunbae me gustaría creerte"_ me lo dice mientras me mira con sus mejillas sonrojadas me sorprende que hoy siendo una mujer, aun se sonroje como una adolescente, eso me llena de esperanza, pero me lo dijo seriamente que le gustaría creer en mis palabras ella duda de mi, la comprendo no soy perfecto y con ella he cometido mucho errores.

_Sólo por ti, sólo por ti._

Me paro de la mesa y camino hacia donde esta ella me voy a jugar mi ultima carta si esto no hace que las cosas entre nosotros cambie nada lo hará pero se que vale la pena entonces me pongo de rodillas tomo sus manos entre las mías y le paso una pequeña caja de joyería.

_Para mi eres sólo tú, eres sólo tú para mi_

_¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?_

_Para mi eres sólo tú, eres sólo tú para mi._

La miro esta vez casi suplicante y le digo Ga Eul me dijiste en tu carta que ya no creías en las almas gemelas se que es por mi culpa, pero créeme por favor cuando te digo que las almas gemelas si existen porque hoy yo se que tú, Cho Ga Eul eres y siempre serás mi única alma gemela. Abro la caja que contiene un anillo de compromiso un hermoso diamante que brilla y tú lo miras cuando pienso que vas a tomarlo para probártelo cierras la caja y me la devuelves.

_Lo que los demás digan no me interesa_

_Incluso si alguien habla mal de mi, yo sólo te veo a ti_

_Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú_

_Incluso con el paso del tiempo._

"_So Yi Jeong"_ me dices no puedo leer tus sentimientos en estos momentos porque me siento derrotado y rechazado pero me dices _"no puedo creer que después de lo de Tokio vengas y me pidas esto, ni siquiera somos una pareja, tú crees que solucionas todo con un anillo y prometiéndome amor eterno". "Jan Di me lo dijo que no debía involucrarme contigo, mis padres también me lo dijeron pero el corazón no entiende razones y luche por ti muchas veces y muchas veces me sentí derrotada y hoy que estoy haciendo mi vida vuelves y todo es como un torbellino, Sunbae hoy no puedo darte una respuesta sobre tus palabras y tu propuesta" _me tomas de la mano y me paras, me acaricias la mejilla y me sonríes y pienso que así debería ser para siempre tú conmigo, yo te digo que te entiendo que todo es demasiado pronto pero que como le había dicho antes iba a luchar con todo porque quiero envejecer a su lado.

_Incluso si te digo "te amo" mil veces, incluso si lo digo diez mil veces_

_En el interior mi corazón esta en llamas, y mis labios se secan _

_Incluso si naciera de nuevo, aún eres sólo tú_

_Incluso con el paso del tiempo _

Ga Eul es cierto cuando te digo que te amo, no te mentiría con algo así y para demostrarte que es verdad te pido que te quedes con el anillo y que me lo devuelvas cuando tengas una respuesta, pero como soy impaciente, te doy un plazo. Me miras fijamente mientras te lo digo. Quiero que me respondas la tarde antes del día de la boda de Joon Pyo y Jan Di, a las seis de la tarde donde esta el horno de barro, el mismo donde te hice esa promesa antes de partir a Suecia.

Si apareces ese día a esa hora con el anillo en tu dedo entonces serás mi alma gemela para siempre pero si no lo haces no me pidas que salga de tu vida porque no lo haré pero dejare que vivas como tu quieras, _"Esta bien Sunbae"_ me dices mientras tomas la caja de terciopelo en tus manos.

_Eres tú. (eres tú)_

_Eres tú (eres tú)_

Estamos en la limo de vuelta a tu hotel, tu miras por la ventana mientras sigues con la caja entre tus manos, Ga Eul quiero pedirte un favor, le digo, antes de volver a vernos, puede sonar egoísta de mi parte pedirte esto sobretodo después de lo que me respondiste, pero puedo darte un beso, das bruscamente vuelta tu rostro hacía mi y me miras con tus mejillas al rojo y con sorpresa, lo piensas un poco y asientes. Justo cuando llegamos a la puerta de tu hotel, me acerco hacia ti tomo tu cara con mi dedo acercándola hacia mi, tu cierras los ojos y yo lentamente rozo tus labios con los míos, el beso se hace más profundo y intento entregarte todos mis sentimientos a través de él, a los dos nos falta el aire pero yo quiero seguir sintiendo tus labios hasta que me detienes y sales rápidamente del auto.

_Eres sólo tú (eres tú)_

_Eres tú_

Me toco los labios y me sonrío mientras voy camino del aeropuerto pienso que aunque este beso sea lo único que viva contigo no me arrepiento de esta lucha porque se que tú eres mi alma gemela.


	5. Chapter 5

Aclaraciones: ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen, tampoco la traducción de la misma.

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

**Capitulo V**

**Cho Ga Eul**

**La Vie En Rose-Edith Piaf**

Siempre pensé que cuando conociera Paris sería en mi luna de miel con mi alma gemela después de todo es la ciudad del amor y es cierto cuando lo dicen, todos los rincones de este lugar evocan al amor todas sus esquinas son dignas de ver, y en estos cuatro días he visto mucho de ella ya que Soichiro quería diversos lugares para las fotos del catalogo.

No me preguntó por Yi Jeong a la mañana siguiente en Londres y se lo agradecí ya que estoy completamente confundida, mi corazón en un revoltijo de cosas, antes de Londres era solo una chica con un corazón roto intentando olvidar al hombre que había querido desde que era una adolescente y hoy estoy en la ciudad del amor pensando que hay dos hombres que me aman y a los cuales yo no quiero hacer daño.

Menos mal hoy es nuestro día libre, Soichiro hizo el calendario con tal que tengamos la tarde del cuarto día y la mañana del quinto para conocer París y partir a Seúl en la tarde del quinto día, el pasear por esta cuidad tan hermosa es maravilloso, camino sola por sus pequeñas calles con la melodía de La Vi en Rose en mi mente.

_Sus ojos a punto de besar los míos__  
__Una risa que se pierde sobre su boca,__  
__Aquí está el retrato sin retoques__  
__del hombre al que pertenezco_

Intento aclarar mi mente no puedo dejar de pensar en Yi Jeong sunbae y su beso, la forma en que me miró al acercar su rostro al mío como me sonrío cuando detuve el beso sentí que me perdía otra vez en él y que volvía ser el único en mi vida como cuando era una niña pero fue el rostro de Soichiro en mi mente el que detuvo ese beso y mi deseo de no hacerle daño.

_Cuando me toma en sus brazos__  
__habla en voz baja,__  
__Veo la vida en rosa.__  
_

Tampoco puedo olvidar el abrazo tan dulce que Soichiro me dio y sus palabras tan bellas y la forma en que mi corazón latía al escucharlo decir que yo era su ángel pero en ese momento pensé en Yi Jeong sunbae y que aun sentía cosas por él, me gustaría ver la vida en rosa como dice la canción y no sentirme tan confundida.

_Me dice palabras de amor,__  
__Palabras de todos los días__  
__Y eso me hace sentir algo.__  
_

Ambos fueron tan dulces al declarase con hermosas palabras que siempre soñé escuchar, ambos fueron tan convincentes con lo que me decían que no se hoy a cual de los dos elegir.

_Ha entrado en mi corazón__  
__Una parte de felicidad__  
__De la que conozco la causa.__  
_  
El amor es un sentimiento tan maravilloso que hace que uno se vuelva bastante feliz solo es cosa de mirar a mi amiga Jan Di cuando habla de su prometido, ahora tengo que pensar cual de mis dos amores es mi alma gemela cual de los será mi compañero eterno.

_Él es para mí, yo para él  
En la vida,  
Me lo ha dicho, lo ha jurado por la vida.  
_

Ambos me hablaron de amor ambos me necesitan a su lado, llego a la orilla del Sena y recuerdo las palabras de Soichiro, me llamó ángel pero recuerdo a Yi Jeong que me dice que soy su aire uno desea protegerme el otro desea estar a mi lado para siempre.

_Y en cuanto lo percibo  
Yo siento en mí  
Mi corazón latir  
_

Me siento mirando el río y veo a una pareja que camina los veo pasar y siento mi corazón latir, el amor siempre me causa alegría aunque yo no tenga nada que ver con esa pareja mi corazón late porque pronto podría ser yo del brazo de mi alma gemela paseando por Paris.

_Noches de amor que nunca acaban  
Una gran felicidad que toma su lugar  
En vez de problemas y dolores  
Feliz, feliz hasta morir .  
_

Vuelvo a hotel y me encuentro con Soichiro quien me dice que nos esperan para la cena para celebrar el termino de nuestra pequeña gira europea, mucho vino francés el cual yo tomo con moderación muchas luces y bella música, me siento contenta me siento feliz y olvido el torbellino de mi corazón por un momento sólo disfruto del ahora.

_Ooohh Si él me toma en sus brazos  
si él habla en voz baja,  
Veo la vida en rosa.  
_

Soichiro me invita a bailar y yo que estoy un poco mareada le digo que si me canta en francés mientras bailamos me sonríe con amor se que él también esta un poco bebido pero a pesar de eso me siento tranquila en sus brazos y cierro los ojos.

_Él me dice palabras de amor,  
Palabras de todos los días  
Y eso me hace sentir algo.  
_

Al otro día me siento un poco mareada por el vino de anoche pero lo bastante bien para saber que Soichiro me acompaño a mi puerta por la noche y me beso en la mano y se fue a dormir a su habitación, diciéndome que hoy iríamos a un típico café parisino para nuestro último desayuno, mientras caminamos me dice que parecemos una pareja de enamorados de luna de miel paseando por las calles de Paris y mi corazón late fuertemente.

_Una parte de felicidad__  
__De la que conozco la causa.__  
_

Conversamos de todo menos de su declaración y de la vistita a Londres de Yi Jeong, me sentí tranquila conversando con él como si fuera lo correcto pero al mirar a lo lejos me pareció ver una silueta conocida.

Me despido de Soichiro para dar un último paseo por Paris antes de partir de vuelta a Corea necesito tomar una decisión, poner el claro mi corazón para saber al fin quien será mi alma gemela.

_Soy para ti, tú para mí  
En la vida,  
Me lo ha dicho, lo ha jurado por la vida.  
Y en cuanto lo percibo  
yo siento en mí  
Mi corazón que late._

Cuando subo al avión dejando atrás la ciudad de la luz me doy cuenta que mi corazón ya esta claro que ya entendí por cual de mis pretendientes late, que ya se a quien le voy a entregar mi vida y todo mi amor porque yo soy perfecta para él como él lo es para mi y él ya me juró que me amará por siempre, cierro los ojos lentamente y vuelve a mi la melodía de La Vi en Rose y sonrío porque la cuidad del amor y de la luz me entregó la respuesta que buscaba mi corazón.


	6. Chapter 6

El ultimo capitulo!

Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia sus comentarios han sido maravillosos, me siento realmente feliz.

Aclaraciones: No me pertenecen los personajes. La canción tampoco me pertenece.

**ALMAS GEMELAS**

**Capitulo Final**

**Cho Ga Eul & So Yi Jeong**

**Me hace tanto bien- Alejandro Fernández **

Hace ya dos días que estoy en Seúl ha sido una locura con lo de la boda Jan Di, la pobre esta histérica sólo quedan dos días para el gran evento y un día para que se cumpla el plazo que me dio Yi Jeong Sunbae para darle una respuesta, no nos hemos visto y creo que es él el que esta evitándome como si yo fuera la plaga no me molesta mucho porque han sido unos días muy ajetreados menos mal ya todo esta listo y estoy en el departamento de mi amiga disfrutando de un té esperando a Jae Kyung para celebrar la despedida de soltera de Jan Di, la despedida la organizó Jae Kyung y de verdad no sabemos adonde nos va a llevar estamos un poco nerviosas por eso.

Llegamos a un elegante restaurante donde nos sirven una cena maravillosa y es Jan Di la que comienza preguntándome por la visita inesperada de Yi Jeong a Londres, me contó lo desesperado que parecía por saber mi paradero y que a ella le pareció que hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que me amaba todo esto fue reafirmado por Jae Kyung quien nos contó que estaba con Woo Bin cuando llamó preguntando los datos de mi hotel en Londres, con Jan Di la miramos pícaramente porque no sabíamos que había algo entre ella y Woo Bin Sunbae, ella se sonrojó y nos dijo que el tema central de esta conversación era yo y no ella.

Les conté de la propuesta de Yi Jeong y del anillo que me dio, ellas se sorprendieron y me preguntaron donde estaba les dije que en casa en su caja ya que aun no había tomado una resolución sobre eso pero mi corazón decía otra cosa…

Terminamos en un club para señoras llenos de hombres guapos quienes servían casi nos morimos de la vergüenza y del escándalo mientras nuestra malvada hermana mayor se reía de nosotras, nos molestaron bastante sobretodo a la novia, la noche fue bastante entretenida pero deseaba estar en casa porque mañana será un día complicado para mi…

_A veces te digo no_

_Porque no quiero dejarme a mí_

_Lagrimas del corazón_

_Tengo miedo de perderte_

_Advierto que la razón_

_Se puede quebrar de amor_

_Y desbordar los sentimientos_

_Que tanto tiempo tuve dentro_

Lluvia en primavera y justo hoy, mientras miro por la ventana y veo las gotas caer alegremente pienso en ti no voy a negar que tengo miedo de sufrir y que me dan ganas de huir, volver a Busan donde mi vida no es complicada, huir de todo esto que me esta pasando ya no quiero volver a llorar por amor nunca más pero también tengo miedo de no tomar la decisión correcta, si no te elijo me arrepentiré toda la vida además el pensar en una vida sin ti me parte el alma, ya no lo puedo negar por más que lo intente.

_Si te gano quedo igual_

_Si pierdo es porque me entrego_

_Es algo tan natural_

_Tener el control del juego_

_Es algo que no me da_

_Te dejo la libertad_

_De hacer conmigo lo que quieras_

_Y quererme a tu manera_

Falta una hora para las seis mientras me arreglo para salir aun tengo dudas supongo que siempre las tendré porque aunque te entregue mi vida y me quede contigo una parte de mi siempre tendrá miedo de que me dejes por otra, pero por otra parte es un riego que tendré que tomar, trataré de ser la única para ti por eso decidí arriesgarme, desde hoy voy a dejarte ser el que me guíe por los caminos del futuro y de que ames como tu quieras. Antes de salir abro la cajita de terciopelo y me pongo el anillo no me sorprende que me quede perfecto y su brillo me atonta pero se que este anillo pertenece a mi mano para toda mi vida.

_Y yo soy_

_La hoja que lleva el viento que va volando a tu alrededor_

_Y tú_

_El aire que me levanta que le da fuerza para este amor_

El viento agita mi chaqueta menos mal ya no llueve estoy justa en la hora para encontrarme contigo al llegar al lugar te veo mirando el fuego encendido del horno supongo que lo prendiste para no sentir frío, miras tu reloj fijamente pensando quizá que ya no vendré, camino hacia ti lentamente, tu miras hacia el cielo y cierras los ojos se que ya son pasado las seis de la tarde y te llamo _"Yi Jeong Sunbae"_

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien_

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien._

Antes de que te muevas te abrazó por la espalda y pongo mi cabeza en tu hombro y al sentir tu aroma, el latir de tu corazón me siento feliz y al fin me siento completa y se que estoy haciendo lo correcto que tú eres mi alma gemela.

Llego donde esta el horno con media hora de anticipación aun esta lloviendo y pienso que lluvia en primavera y justo hoy no es un buen augurio que al final de todo no vendrás, estos días han sido horribles para mis nervios siempre huyendo de ti no quería verte hasta la llegada del plazo que te di, ni siquiera pude disfrutar en la despedida de soltero de Joon Pyo y eso que Woo Bin la organizó con lo mejor me di cuenta que ya no puedo ni mirar a otras mujeres, Woo Bin se burló diciendo que si me quedaba sólo me volvería célibe, si no estas conmigo en verdad lo prefiero.

_Cierro los ojos quiero tenerte cerca_

_Sentir tu cuerpo_

_Dame tu mano vuela conmigo_

_Rozando el universo_

_Y siempre contigo estar_

_No hay otra forma de amar_

_Que desborda los sentimientos_

_Que tanto tiempo tuve dentro_

Miró fijamente el fuego y veo mi reloj ya son las seis y diez y tú no llegas miro al cielo y cierro los ojos cuando escucho un susurro muy parecido a tu voz diciendo mi nombre no quiero ilusionarme así que mantengo los ojos cerrados cuando siento unos brazos que me rodean y una cabeza que se apoya en mi hombro, tomo la mano y siento en los dedos un anillo, el mismo que elegí para ti, abro lo ojos y sin soltar tu mano me paro para mirarte y mientras te miro y miro tu mano con el anillo puesto me doy cuenta que me escogiste después de todo estas aquí conmigo al fin mi aire esta conmigo y en al fin después de mucho tiempo respiro con tranquilidad.

_Yo soy_

_La hoja que lleva el viento que va volando a tu alrededor_

_Y tú_

_El aire que me levanta que me da fuerza para este amor_

Te abrazo fuertemente contra mi pecho y te digo mil veces que te amo Ga Eul, lo grito mientras me miras sorprendida pero ya no me importa podría decirlo millones de veces más, te separo de mi te tomo de los hombros y te beso.

_Y tú_

_La gota de lluvia fresca que va cayendo en mi corazón_

Mientras nos besamos se pone nuevamente a llover pero esta lluvia no me molesta ya nada mi importa porque al fin estas conmigo ahora seré tu alma gemela para siempre.

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien_

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien_

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien_

Te ves hermosa como madrina te digo en la recepción luego de la boda de nuestros amigos y tú me sonríes pero agrego que te verás mejor vestida de novia, te lo digo mientras beso tu mano y te llevo hacia la pista de baile, nos complementamos bastante bien mientras bailamos y me siento feliz.

_La gota de lluvia fresca que va cayendo en mi corazón_

_Y yo soy_

_La hoja que lleva el viento que va volando a tu alrededor_

_Y tú_

_El aire que me levanta que me da fuerza para este amor_

Días después de la boda estamos en Busan, Yi Jeong insistió en acompañarme como si yo fuera a cambiar de opinión sobre él, no sabía lo inseguro que podía ser.

Fui a la agencia de Soichiro porque debía finiquitar los de los últimos contratos y porque quería hablar con él cara a cara para darle mis razones después de todo es lo que se merece, le pido a Yi Jeong que me espere en el hotel y con Siochiro vamos al mismo parque donde nos conocimos.

Mientras nos sentamos en una banca del parque me dice "_Supe cuando subiste al avión en Paris que lo habías escogido a él"_ yo lo miro y le pregunto que como se había dado cuenta y me responde que lo sintió en su corazón, _"Ga Eul, si él te hace daño no dudes en recurrir a mi, no te voy a mentir me duele que lo prefirieras pero sobreviviré siempre tendrás un amigo en Busan y siempre tendremos el recuerdo de Paris" _me dices, gracias le respondo pero se que tomé la decisión correcta y que mi Sunbae es mi alma gemela.

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien_

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien_

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien_

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien_

_Tu amor me hace tanto bien_

Cuando miro hacia delante veo a Yi Jeong frente a nosotros nos mira con recelo, yo levanto mi mano hacia él y sonríe caminando hacia mi cuando estamos juntos me abraza y le da la mano a Soichiro agradeciéndole el haber cuidado de mi todo este tiempo y que no se preocupe porque piensa hacerme feliz hasta el fin de su vida y más allá, mi corazón late fuertemente y me siento feliz porque se que lo dice en serio y que seré inmensamente feliz con mi alma gemela porque su amor me hace tanto bien.

Fin


End file.
